There are prior art devices for picking up and transporting products having round portions externally or internally which can be mechanically gripped. Engagement solely by friction is required to avoid damage to the product. Therefore, fingers having a coating of an elastomer such as rubber are used, and they require relatively complicated actuating equipment, particularly if uniform finger pressure is required. Such device are sensitive to wear and relatively fragile with improper handling, and they can be repaired only at substantial expense and by using skilled labor.
The object of this invention has been to provide a pick-up device for such products, which provides an always adequate gripping force of uniform pressure throughout, and which is simple, rugged, and capable of being repaired by unskilled labor.